Behemoth's Lair
A Tougher Dungeon Up to this point, all your dungeons have been easy and at most five floors- that changes after you find Yellow Pikmin in the Highland Field. The electrical fences near the landing site will no longer be a problem, and you can start forging your way through a new area of the fields you haven't seen before. After a couple days' worth of exploration you'll discover the Behemoth's Lair at the end of this part of the area. Take in all four types of Pikmin you've found, as you'll need all of their abilities to overcome respective hazards- plus, there are harder enemies here. Purple Pikmin will certainly be useful for these situations. Come to think of it, this dungeon is very similar to Bulblax Kingdom in Pikmin 2. Brace yourself for the toughest boss yet at the end of the dungeon- and bring along some sprays. Floor 1 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x 7 *Ivory Candypop Bud x 1 *Red Bulborb x 3 *Fire Vent x 5 *Treasure x 2 Things start off deceptively simple. This floor is home to a Red Bulborbs are is vaguely reminiscent of the Red Chasm challenge from Pikmin 2, but there are far fewer enemies. There are a couple of fire vents thrown in, but they are minor impediments. One of the three big ones has a treasure, and the other is buried somewhere. In case you forgot to bring along White Pikmin for whatever reason, you can make five of them here to help unearth the treasure. Floor 2 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 7 *Ivory Candypop Bud x 1 *Orange Bulborb x 3 *Withering Blowhog x 2 *Gas Pipe x 5 *Treasure x 1 This floor is a bit darker, and you won't have any fire to light it up. Be wary that you control the camera well to see around the sharp angles of this floor, as physical contact isn't necessary for the Orange Bulborbs to sense you. They're a tough new opponent in this regard, and first-timers will likely be taken off guard by this floor despite its seeming similarities to the previous one. To make matters worse, Withering Blowhogs will lower the effectiveness of your crew. There's only one treasure here and it's in the possession of one of the three Orange Bulborbs. There's another Ivory Candypop Bud here, so use it to stock up on White Pikmin early and often. Floor 3 *Anode Beetle x 8 *Violet Candypop Bud x 2 *Volatile Dweevil (fall) x 4 *Withering Blowhog x 1 *Conduit x 3 *Bomb-Rock (fall) x 9 *Key x 1 *Treasure x 1 On this floor, the treasure is held by the Withering Blowhog. You'll have to disable a few conduits in the path to the room where it is. On the way there, you'll notice a pair of Violet Candypop Buds resting in alcoves. The blowhog isn't alone. There are several Anode Beetles here to provide nasty shocks against non-Yellow Pikmin that attempt to fight it. Before you rush in there with Pikmin, go in with a pilot to trigger a set trap- many falling Bomb-Rocks. Then run out of there and let the explosions die down. Unfortunately, it won't affect the Anode Beetles. To beat them, throw Pikmin on top of them to flip them, then swarm them before they can regain balance. Once they're out of the picture, take out the Withering Blowhog. It'll drop treasure, but there's a trap on the way back in the hallway. If treasure passes through the center, four dweevils that hold Bomb-Rocks (called "Volatile Dweevils") will rush at your Pikmin and explode. Give the lightweight treasure to White Pikmin so that they can run through the hall with it without getting blown up. After the explosions are gone, you'll notice one of them left behind a key! Use it to get to the next floor. Floor 4 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb (fall) x 7 *Fiery Bulblax x 1 *Fire Vent x 4 *Gas Pipe x 6 *Treasure x 2 This room is just a single chamber, not a perfect circle but a somewhat large shape. There are random traps placed around here for fire and poison. Disable them and take care of any small bulborbs that surprise you. There's a treasure buried here, so seek it out. You'll likely notice one of this floor's biggest features: a huge ball of fire. That's a Fiery Bulblax, a flaming foe that can only be tackled with Red Pikmin. Once everything else is taken care of, move all non-reds away from the area and take out the Fiery Bulblax. In this game, it is a little more treacherous because when it shakes off Pikmin, fireballs fly off its body and fall down on random spots around it, burning for a short time. Don't let the captains touch it or they'll get burned. When defeated, it drops another treasure. Now, you can carry on. Floor 5 *Anode Beetle (fall) x 4 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x 8 *Orange Bulborb x 2 *Violet Candypop Bud x 1 *Withering Blowhog x 1 *Conduit x 4 *Treasure x 2 You'll find another Violet Candypop Bud here for Purple Pikmin, which will be useful especially on the remaining floors. At first, this floor, though small, seems fairly simple. There's a Withering Blowhog to un-flower any Pikmin that still might have them, and more Orange Bulborbs to fight against. This time, you'll know how to handle them, so it should be less of a problem. One of them has a treasure. What you SHOULD be on the lookout for are the electrical surprises- conduits in the passageways and a couple of Anode Beetle pairs that drop from the air. The Withering Blowhog here holds the other treasure. When both are yours, go to the semifinal floor. Floor 6 *Anode Beetle x 10 *Jumbo Whiskerpillar x 1 *Treasure x 1 Now you're in a large arena inhabited by Anode Beetles. But if you approach the center of the room... out comes a Jumbo Whiskerpillar! This enemy is huge and powerful, but also very slow. In fact, the first threat you want to deal with is the swarm of Anode Beetles. Take each of them out one by one, then focus on this giant foe. For best results, get it to bend down to eat Pikmin. Then run out of the way and toss Pikmin on top of its head. It has a lot of stamina, but you'll do more damage outright if you throw on Purple Pikmin. Of course, you can also play it safe and throw Pikmin at other parts of its body as well. If you manage to defeat it, you'll get this floor's treasure. Time for the boss... Floor 7 (Final Floor) *Emperor Bulblax BOSS *Fiery Bulblax x 1 *Key x 1 *Treasure x 1 The boss is... another Fiery Bulblax?! No, of course not. Defeat it similarly to the one you did on Floor 4. Problem is, there's a bit less space here! It'll drop a key upon its defeat. This key opens an ironwork gate blocking the way into a much larger, dim and sandy arena. So keys don't just open up holes- they can do other things as well. There's a mossy green rock in the center of the arena. Go in with a pilot solo and touch it, awakening a gargantuan Emperor Bulblax! This guy is not quite as tough as he was as the final boss of Pikmin 1, with slightly less health, but it's a very tough enemy. Fight it with a small group of 10-15 Pikmin, and it'll be harder for the boss to ensnare them with its tongue attack, meant for large groups of Pikmin. Toss them onto its face so they can do damage- no other part of the body is vulnerable. Also, be sure to call them off just before it shakes, otherwise they could fall beneath its body, giving the boss a chance to squish them. After you do enough damage, it'll use two more attacks. One is a roar that scares your Pikmin out of your control. Whistle at them several times and they'll regain their composure. The other is a huge jump that can smash your entire army unless you run away as best you can. When the boss is finally defeated you'll get a treasure which displays complete maps of sublevels- meaning that you don't have to wander around in the dark the whole time without knowing what lies up ahead! Brilliant! Now you should use the geyser next to the Research Pod to escape. Wildlife *Anode Beetle *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Fiery Bulblax *Ivory Candypop Bud *Jumbo Whiskerpillar *Orange Bulborb *Red Bulborb *Violet Candypop Bud *Volatile Dweevil *Withering Blowhog *FINAL FLOOR BOSS: Emperor Bulblax Portal-Kombat*Sysop*